Power Struggle
by Theresa471
Summary: William and his rebels are in the way back to Earth. Not wishing to battle as yet due to the lack of resources.
1. Chapter 1

_**Power Struggle**_

It's been a little over a month since Mulder and Scully have heard or seen their son William since being dropped off.

His vessel and the rebels have been trying to catch up to one of the alien ships before entering the worm hole.

William had given the orders to stop the vessel. But it wasn't possible since the ship was so much quicker than theirs. He was hopeful they would be able to. Even though he and the others on board were not ready for a full scale battle overall.

Their resources had to be scaled back to a degree in order to make it back to Earth. While staying in orbit cloaked from the prying eyes of the military and their satellite systems.

This also includes the clutches of the Consortium and C.G. Spender. Even though they have no idea on whether the man is actually still alive...

But for now...

William was coming out of the communications center after checking with Allysa. On whether or not it was safe enough to send two messages to Earth using a special receiver to contact his father Fox Mulder.

He was worried about his father for the most part. One reason is the fact that his mother Dana Scully was supposed to be having another baby soon. And worried mostly because of the Consortium. After what they did to her years ago with all of the experiments. The same goes for his father.

Allysa could sense her husband's mood after all this time. She walked over to him to asked on whether he was ok or not.

"Your asking me this now Allysa...I can't even fathom having to be this far away from Earth."

"I realize that now William. But at this time I can't help it right now having to be worried. Even the others as with Johan are acting the same way."

"That's them...and besides we are heading back to Earth now. Since we weren't able to catch up to the space craft." He said softly...

"And it's a good thing...since we weren't all that prepared for a real fight." She decides to push a strain of hair from her husband's forehead...while looking so much like his father at times.

William started to walk out of the center before his wife was able to stop him for another moment. "Allysa, I will be going back to the Command Center for now. I will check in with you and our son in a few hours." Giving her a quick kiss onto the cheek before leaving.

"Just make sure you do William. or I will send some one to remind you of this fact." She says in a sort of teasing way...

"You do that my love..." He smiles before leaving. Knowing full well she had gotten the best of him...

Up next Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Power Struggle

William was able to stay inside of the command center for a few hours. While the rest of his staff would be off else where or sleeping. After coming from seeing Allysa, he was mostly bored since the navigational computer has the space craft heading for Earth.

As of right now they will be in the solar system with-in the next three hours. Afterwards hopefully everyone will be able to relax some what including William.

He was mostly frustrated having to be in this type of position.

Unlike in the earlier days. He and the rebels would be able to fight at a moment notice. However a great many things have change since than...

One he's older and wiser...along with the fact he has a wife and son that needs to be taken care of. Otherwise the entire vessel needs to resupply their warp drive and other key equipment in order to stay abreast of things. Mainly the enemy...even though they were able to make it through the worm hole and regroup at home.

Currently inside the center it was out right too quiet for William. Even though he would have to tolerate it a little while longer until Johan and the others arrive for their shift.

But for this particular time...William decides to stand instead of sitting...One thing he did need to do was to speak with his father.

He was missing his father a great deal of late...as with his mother Dana Scully...Hopefully the both of his parents were doing well in spite of the threat they face each and every day of their lives...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Power Struggle

As soon as William was able to be with-in range of using the communications receiver. Even though he has no idea where his father might be at this particular moment.

But then again he was going to try any way just for the hell of it. Plus the fact he misses his father a great deal.

He goes over to his command seat for where he keeps the special communications device near him. Once he's able to sit down in his chair making sure he's some what comfortable. He grabs the device with placing in his special code numbers in order to contact his father.

Hoover Building X- Files office Time Four P.M. in the afternoon

Agent Fox Mulder was working on his computer terminal after just coming back from seeing A.D. Skinner for a briefing for a new case.

Even though the case is non related to the Consortium or anything to do with U.F.O'S. Otherwise Mulder fond that the missing person's case is interesting enough to take a look at least.

He just sat down after placing his jacket behind him on his chair. When he heard a strange noise coming from his jacket coat. He looks back to find out that it was the trans receiver from his son having to be going off like a Christmas tree...

He was in shock for the most part since it was his son William to be calling him. He knew at this time that his son and his space craft are probably really close to Earth in order for him to be calling...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Power Struggle

Mulder wasn't able to believe it at this time that his son William would be in the area of Earth calling him.

Thinking to himself inside of his quiet office. It must be important in order for him to be here in the first place. He's going to find out rather soon. Once he's able to take out the trans receiver from his coat pocket.

"Mulder." He says into the communications device.

"Dad, it's William how are you doing?" He asked with his usual greeting as if he's not been away for a long time.

"Ok...I' m some what surprised to be hearing from you in the first place. Were you able to catch up with the space craft?"

"Nope!...Our warp drive needs to be repaired, otherwise we weren't ready to fight them any way with our resources being some what short at the moment."

"It's probably a good thing William. By the way where are you exactly?" He asked in all seriousness with his question to his son.

"We will be in Earth's orbit in eight hours. Please let mother know I will be transporting down to visit you and mother. I will make sure that Allysa will be able to come as well with our son. Even though he's been acting up like an banshee at times."

Mulder had to laugh at his son's comment in regard to what was said about his own son. "I know the feeling son. And besides I will be going through the same thing once your mother is able to deliver soon. Though the doctors and even Dana keeps saying it it's going to happen quite soon." He started to wipe the top of his brow for the moment.

"Don't worry dad, I will be sure to give you plenty of warning, for when it comes time to transport down. I assume your currently at your house instead of the apartment." He asked since he had no idea at the moment for where he was talking to his father.

"The one and only." As he used his little brand of humor into the conversation with his son.

"Ok...see you soon dad." He's able to end the communications before deciding to leave the command center since his relief finally arrived for the rest of the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Power Struggles

As soon as William broke off the connection with the communications with his father. He was able to leave the command center in order to look for his wife Allysa and son.

Walking the bows of the hallway leading to the turbolift. Currently it was very quiet with most of the crew were resting. Especially since the vessel was heading back to Earth. Estimated time of arrival would be close to eight hours.

William walks into the turbo asking the computer to take him to the lowest level. He's able to hold onto the side railing with the speed of the turbo was moving swiftly.

After a moment the turbo lift started to slow down to opened up to his desire level. Along with being the safest part of the ship...

William moves off to his quarters for where his wife is currently waiting for him. There is a possible chance his son William Jr. might be sound asleep in his alcove. And if this is the case, it will give him the chance to spend some quality time with his wife in bed. Even though it's been a week or two since they had proper sex between each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth Power Struggle

William was able to look around the corner of the room. When he walked in. His wife Allysa would be feeding the bottle to his son in her arms. She had decided against breast feeding, since her system wasn't producing enough of milk.

She had told the healer on board the space craft that she was better off in the long run. Even though she knew better to tell him the complete truth as to why in the first place.

Any rate even William had known the real reason. Even though making him some what blush thinking about it even now. As he watches his wife finishing up with feeding his son.

Allysa looks up to see William standing in the entrance of the alcove. She was able to see his smirk on his face just his father Fox Mulder. He was up to no good with that particular look...

And no way in hell she was going to let him get away with what ever he plans to do. Unless his behavior changes with-in the next few minutes. But for now she tells him that she will be right back. She's going to put William Jr. down for his late afternoon nap.

"Ok..." He says before sitting down on the queen size bed to relax, while she carries her son into the interconnecting nursery for now.

He doesn't even bother to take off his boots at this point. He places his head against the head board with his arms behind his head while he waits...He certainly was in the mood. The problem is on whether his wife was in the mood, and he's going to find out in a moment...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: I'm letting the readers know this chapter has a change in rating to M. Sexual content. If you don't wish to read. It's no problem to me in general. Thanks...**

Chapter Seven Power Struggle

William was waiting on his wife to make a move on whether she was interested in sex. Since she was giving the hints only a moment ago.

Currently she was inside the nursery having placed her son William Jr. into the crib given by Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. She knew all along what her husband needed.

Even though having worked a long shift in the medical bay. She still wasn't all that tired for the most part.

One thing for sure her entire body was aching for her husband. She's been talking too much to Dana Scully for when it comes to human hormones. However since she is not human from Earth, she still has needs like those of her planet...

The same goes for her husband William. She doesn't want to brag. But when she first had found out just how big his private parts were during one of their mind melds.

She was mostly overwhelmed with his size during there first sexual encounter three years ago. She had to relax during the session. Since he was over powering her in every way for when he first entered her vagina.

She cried out from the penetration, even though he didn't know how to stop himself with having to be tied to her with the meld. It would be later William would be able to make an apology to her with having to hurt her.

He promised himself that he would never try to hurt her again. And since that day he hasn't unless he asked for permission to be rough.

And today is the day he wants to be rough with her. In order to relieved some of his sexual tension from the past few weeks of being separated both mentally and physically.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: This will be the final chapter with the M rating. Sexual Content. Thanks for understanding...**

Chapter 8th Power Struggle

William was very ready for his wife. More so then ever in such a long time. His needs for the moment were very over whelming for the young man from Earth.

A great deal has changed for him over the years. Ever since his total chemistry make up five years earlier changing him from a 16 year boy to 24 years of age.

Even his father Fox Mulder and mother Dana Scully were some what surprised with the change in him. And for William it took quite some time for him to rather adjust to the changes in his body. Along with the responabilities of becoming commander in charge of the rebels looking to do battle with those wishing to destroy Earth and the entire galaxy.

And along the way...

He was able to meet a woman a healer from the planet Alexandria name Allysa. It took some time for her to bond with William. At first as warriors before changing over as friends, and then finally as husband and wife.

Allysa has a mind of her own. She doesn't let anyone push her around. Nor let herself go for when it comes to the opposite sex. However the past few years she was able to learn a great deal about the male sexuality.

In ther words she 's able to trust fully for the one human she loves a great deal...And currently she can sense her husband's feelings a great deal.

She is in great need for him as well. And right now is the time for there bonding together. Since their son William Jr. is down on the lower levels asleep and being watched by the other rebels currently not on watch...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th Power Struggle

While all this was going on the space craft with William and Allysa. Even though they were heading for Earth at a standard warp speed. Meanwhile on the bridge Johan and two of the normal bridge crew were watching the scanners.

They were able to see some type of analomy behind them some 1000 parsecs away coming out of the warm hole. And having to be too far away. The scanners were able to tell on whether it was a space craft of some type.

When one of the crew members had mention this. Johan was mostly getting a red light in his head. Thinking for the most part that it could mean a great deal of trouble.

However he had decided to wait a little while longer. Before deciding on whether he should get William up here to check it out. Even though their power resources were some what limited. This is one of those times that Johan decided to use the cloaking device for a little while.

And see on whether the oddity decides to change its course. After turning on the cloaking device. He was able to relax some what in the Command Chair. While the other two crew members kept themselves busy at their own stations.

Author Notes: I am sorry for the shortness of the chapters. Due to recent health issues. I'm finally getting myself back on track. Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10th Power Struggle

While all this was going on the space craft with William and Allysa. Even though they were heading for Earth at a standard warp speed. Meanwhile on the bridge Johan and two of the normal bridge crew were watching the scanners.

They were able to see some type of anomaly behind them some 1000 parsecs away coming out of the warm hole. And having to be too far away. The scanners were able to tell on whether it was a space craft of some type.

When one of the crew members had mention this. Johan was mostly getting a red light in his head. Thinking for the most part that it could mean a great deal of trouble.

However he had decided to wait a little while longer. Before deciding on whether he should get William up here to check it out. Even though their power resources were some what limited. This is one of those times that Johan decided to use the cloaking device for a little while.

And see on whether the anomaly decides to change its course. After turning on the cloaking device. He was able to relax some what in the Command Chair. While the other two crew members kept themselves busy at their own stations.

As it turned out sometime later..

Johan had to call William to the bridge to let him know about the anomaly that was heading there way. Even though the scanners still haven't been able to make it out.

And when William came onto the bridge half asleep. Johan explained to him about having to use the cloaking device for a short time period,

"I don't think Johan that we should take any chances for now. Continue on with the cloak, but I suggest we change course to move away from what ever its supposed to be."

"Yes sir right away. Do we inform the crew of this probable space craft?" He asked with letting William sit in the command chair for now.

"I think we should wait a little while, until we are sure of our facts about the possible chance of being a alien craft." He says with sitting down and checking the computer logs for any possible communications they might be able to tap into at this time.

"Very well William, we will be able to know maybe in two hours or so on what it just might be depending on whether they continue to follow this destination."

"All right then Johan...I will leave for now. Call me when there is something to report." He gets up to leave while letting Johan take over the bridge until further notice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Power Struggle

After William had left the bridge out of sheer boredom. While leaving Johan in charge to scan all of the communications bans.

Knowing full well that a space craft was in the general area. Johan had to check all of the power resources for when it came to the cloaking device.

The space craft housing the rebels. Only had enough power to keep on using the cloak for another twenty minutes. Making sure that no one was in the area. He would be forced to shut it off in order to reserve the rest of the power to keep the vessel going on all levels.

After some time with shutting off the cloak. All of a sudden the vessel was receiving or rather tapping into a communications message that was being directed into the area of Earth.

Asking the computer to decipher the message taking about five minutes.

After the message was ready to be shown on the screen. Johan once again had to call William to the bridge in regard to this particular situation.

 **Moments later...**

Standing up instead of sitting in the command chair. William was very interested in what the message had to say to whom ever was receiving it.

"Play the message Johan." William asked in a very serious tone.

Johan turned to the computer terminal in front of him. "Computer play message Alpha four one." Johan says to the computer with pressing the button to have the volume raised in order to hear it completely through out the entire bridge area.

 **Computer Voice** "This is Darius...Please be advise its going to take longer for the three vessels to reach Earth then original planned C.G., We will continue to keep on looking for a quicker way to reach Earth, and your plan to destroy all humans on the planet."

"Computer was that all to the message?" William asked while walking over to Johan.

 **Computer Voice "Affirmative."**

"At least this is some what of a good omen William. Fighting them back has helped a great deal, in order to give Earth more of a better chance to survive." He says with taking in a large gulp of air into his lungs.

"Ok Johan...Have the vessel start moving towards Earth at warp eight for now. When the next shift comes on have them stay at the same speed until further notice. Understand Johan?"

"I do very much so William. This time I hope your going to be able to get in your sleep without having to be bothered once again."

"Lets hope not. But for now I' m heading back to the quarters to unwind for a little bit. Good night Johan."

"Night William." He says with moving over to the command chair to wait for the next shift to show up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Power Struggles

Since they were heading back to Earth at a faster warp speed. William didn't trust this area of space for when it comes to surprises, especially with worm holes.

And he didn't wish to take the chance with getting into a squabble with the aliens from outside the system of Alexandria.

Besides his vessel with the rebels were not up to speed. Since a number of his people were extremely tired from all of the recent battles they had against them.

As to why he asked Johan to push the speed up to warp seven or more. Depending at this point with there power resources.

There was nothing more to be done accept head for Earth. Hopefully William and Allysa will be able to track down his father Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.

Knowing his father's routine. He could either be at the house, or working at the Hoover building going over yet another X files case.

Since William had left the bridge. He had changed his mind about going to his quarters, but rather to try and make contact with his father in the communications center. Since the center at this time of the cycle was basically empty.

William slowly walked in. He headed over the computer terminal to open up a special coded line to reach his father. But first since all communications are monitored from the bridge. William had to informed Johan about his change of plans. For which he was going to try and contact his father on Earth.

Meanwhile at his house with the temperatures in the high sixties for May 17th. Mulder was sitting outside on the front porch having a very cold iced tea he made.

Currently his wife Dana Scully was on the way home after taking there daughter Amanda to the baby doctor for her second visit. Scully had felt out of sorts since Amanda was having a slight fever after checking it the past few days.

Scully had called to let him know that everything was find with Amanda, and she would be picking up Chinese Food for a early type of dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Power Struggle

Moments later after getting himself settled on the couch on his porch. All of a sudden the communications device that was given to him by his son William was going off.

It had shocked him out of his reverie at this particular time. Setting down his iced tea on the side of the couch. Fox Mulder goes to switch on the device to talk into it.

"Mulder." He says quickly into the communications device.

"Dad, it's William. We are quickly heading back to Earth. I need t see you and mother to discuss the latest that is happening in deep space." He responded while looking out of the view port talking to his father.

Hearing static for the moment. He was able to hear his father's voice once again..."What's going on William that you need to rush back to Earth?" He said with picking up his iced tea on the side to take a quick sip.

"I can't really explain it, but it seems one of the alien space ships having been made several attempts to make into Earth's solar system. However there has been problems going on with the two worm holes they have been trying to use Dad."

"If and when they make it though one of the worm holes. How long will it take for them to make it into our solar system?" Fox Mulder having to asked his son sincerely with the question.

"Dad, that all depends. It could take weeks whether or not there warp speed engines are up to snuff with going more than warp nine. Otherwise if we are lucky, the other rebel ships on our side will be able to stop them in there tracks." He says with great pride for when it comes to his rebel friends.

"Wonderful! And since your coming soon. Your mother will be arriving here very quickly, she is going to be thrilled to see you. Along with showing off our daughter Amanda to you. She has really grown of late with all of the food she has been eating with her formula and other goodies."

"I can't wait dad. Listen I must go now with our power resources having to be limited at this particular time. See you soon." All of a sudden there was nothing but static having to be coming out of the communications device.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Power Struggles

Just after Fox Mulder had stopped his conversation with his son William. He was extremely worried that something just might go wrong after all.

Even though William didn't sound all that upset. Since his vessel would be arriving soon into Earth's orbit.

Afterwards after speaking with his father. William had left the Communications center to see to his wife Allysa and son William Jr. done on the lower levels sleeping.

Lately Allysa has been putting in a great many hours working in the medical bay, while others were switching to make it easier on everyone else or rather in this case from getting bored.

Getting off the turbo after moving very quickly. He was glad there wasn't any one around at this time of night. In spite the fact that the space craft will be entering Earth's orbit in four hours.

Taking a few moments, he was able to see his wife putting his son down for sleep, even though for how long she doesn't know at all.

She looks up to see her husband walk in looking some what absent minded. "Hey! What's going on William?" She asked with walking away since her son had fallen asleep quickly to be a real miracle of late.

"Lets go into the other room. I don't wish to wake our son after the past weeks he's been giving you a hard time." He says with pulling her right arm to follow into the living area.

"I was able to speak with my father a few moments ago. I told him that we will be arriving into Earth's orbit very soon. It's going to give us the chance to spend time with them at the house."

"Its wonderful news William. Our son is going to love it just as much. And why I was finally able to get him to fall asleep." She says with a wink, and for which her husband was able to catch.

"Well then in that case Allysa, I think it's a real good time to head for the bedroom, and spend some quality time together." He points out with taking her into an embrace and plastered her with a bruising kiss to her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Power Struggles

William's idea of spending quality time with his wife. She was more inclined to mentally join with him instead of the physical aspect of there relationship.

"Are you serious Allysa? I was looking for something entirely different at this time." He states with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"Doctor orders. He seems to think that I have this physical problem after having the baby. He wants me to take it easy for a few weeks before starting up having a physical/sexual relationship again. I' m very sorry for not mentioning this to you earlier. I know how important the sex is to you." She responded with lightly touching his face to help with the pain.

"Ok..I will listen to you and your doctors. However do me a favor?"

"What's that William?" She asked with trying to read his emotions on his face.

"Take it slow with the mind meld. The last time you almost ruin me with the intensity of the meld." He says with a slight chuckle to drive his wife's persona.

"I will husband."

Meanwhile on Earth

Mulder having to be sitting in the living room watching baseball, while his wife Dana Scully went upstairs to check on there daughter Amanda.

One thing for sure.

Scully was finally glad to deliver her daughter weeks back, while Mulder was working on a X Files case.

She needed to be sure that Amanda was sleeping all right. After Mulder had told her that William and his space craft will be entering Earth's orbit.

The Yankees game was almost over with them playing BOSTON RED SOX'S. And the Yankees this day were winning big time for a change.

Afterwards...

He decided to go up stairs to take a quick peak at his sleeping daughter before going to call for Chinese food this evening. Besides he had no idea just when his son's ship will be arriving.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Power Struggles

Fox Mulder walked into his daughter's room to check up on Amanda. In his hand he had an egg roll to finish up from his order. It was very silent in the room showing for the fact Amanda was completely sound asleep.

It's amazing. Compared to when William was that age. He was always waking from hearing all of the strange noises outside. And even now at his age of 23, he still is like that way now having to be arriving soon into Earth's orbit.

"There you are little one." Mulder says bending his face into the crib to make sure Amanda was all right, and she was for the most part.

He didn't wish to wake her at this time. So he decided to head back downstairs to the living area to finish up the rest of his food. While Scully went into the spare bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

She was glad to ask her husband to join her instead of keeping him downstairs. This way she was able to have him be more involved in his daughter's up bringing.

Moments later downstairs.

Fox Mulder sitting up on the couch with his egg roll. He noticed his wife had changed into something more comfortable in order to have his eyes light up this time around.

"When you said something more comfortable. I never expected this Scully."

She was wearing a see through night gown exposing her entire body to her husband. "I thought it would be a good idea with our daughter asleep upstairs."

"I love to Scully. I just hope to god that our son William doesn't show up in the middle of our sex acts." He says with a calm type of voice with getting up from the couch to bring her over to begin the foreplay.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Power Struggles

On board the space craft with William and his rebels. They are going to be entering Earth's orbit in twenty five minutes. Johan was discussing a matter with William with using there cloaking device to keep them from being caught by the planet's military.

"Very well Johan used the cloak. But we need to keep an eye on the power reserves." William says to his second-in-command. "Plus put in the coordinates of my father's house. I plan to beam down for a visit. But first I need to call dad first instead of shocking him and my mother."

"Of course William." Johan announced with moving out of the command chair to let William take over.

William sits in his chair, while pulling out the special communications device on the side of his right hip. Taking the item, he goes to put in the coded sequence number in order to call his father Fox Mulder.

 **Meanwhile on Earth**

Fox Mulder after spending quality time in the bedroom with Scully. It was an hour later he was walking down the stairs after checking in on Amanda.

Mulder walked into the kitchen, when he heard a beep coming from the communications device that was given to him by his son. The device currently was on the top of the grey counter for the moment.

Taking the device into his hands while opening up the channel. "William is that you?" He asked softly while moving into the counter.

"Yes, Dad. We are entering Earth's orbit very soon. We will be over head of your house in 20 minutes. Please advise mom that I will be beaming down for a visit with my wife and son. That's if mother is up for the visit."

"Believe me, William, she will be." Mulder says to his son over the communications device.

"Glad to hear it Dad. I will end this now. See you soon." As the device goes silent with static.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Power Struggles

Fox Mulder having to be sitting on the front porch of the house. He was starting to get antsy having to wait for William and his rebels.

There must of been an issue with moving into Earth's orbit. Especially when there is too many military satellite's getting in the way. There is a possible chance that the cloaking device might have to be used.

Using the cloaking device to make the ship invisible takes up a great deal of energy resources.

It was a moment later...

Scully came downstairs to check up on her husband Fox Mulder after checking on her daughter Amanda. "What's wrong Mulder?" She asked with sitting down next to him on the grey couch on the porch.

"I have a feeling William is having a problem with getting into Earth's orbit."

"Why don't you call him and find out with using the communications device," Scully says to him.

"I will. I need to go inside to the living room. I left it on the table with the last time I used it earlier. I will be right back." He states with moving through the screen door of the house.

A moment later Fox Mulder walks out with the communications device in his hand.

"Here goes." He says with pressing the coded numbers into the device. There was a silence at first before Mulder was able to hear his son's voice.

"Dad, I' m sorry for getting to you sooner. We had a problem with the cloaking device, our energy levels lost power entering the section that was housing the Hubble and other N.A.S.A. equipment. Otherwise we were able to restore full power a few moments ago. The vessel will be overhead your area in five minutes."

"Ok William. Scully and I are on the front porch, you won't have to travel far to see us." Mulder announced softly over the device.

"Very well dad, I will be seeing you both soon. Looking forward to seeing Amanda as well." It was at that moment when the device went silent.

"At least our son didn't have any issues with other alien vessels to battle with them." Scully replied with holding onto her husband for support and warmth. All of a sudden she was feeling chilly being out on the porch at a late hour.

Looking at his watch five minutes later. There was a shimmer of light some 500 feet from the house. It was William beaming down from the communications center.

"Look Fox! It's our son walking over to the house." She states rather loudly. Along with the fact she gets up to greet him with a huge bear hug.

"Jesus mother take it easy will you." William says with a half grin before seeing his father walking over to his son.

"Welcome home William."

"Thanks, it wasn't easy this time around." William said with pulling both his parents into a bear hug.

After a moment...

"All right everyone, lets go inside to show you off Amanda, William. She's been very anxious to meet her brother." Mulder says with a chuckle before moving inside of the screen door.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Power Struggles

William was glad to be here for the most part. He's follows his father and mother to walk inside the house. William was very glad for the quietness, as compared to what is going on the space craft.

"William, are you interested in a cold drink and food." His mother says with breaking off with holding his hand.

"I would love to mother with your famous iced tea and apple pie." William announced with a smile.

"Scully, go ahead and get everything ready. While I take William upstairs to see Amanda." Mulder exclaimed with his statement with walking up stairs to the nursery.

"Of course Mulder." Scully says with moving into the kitchen area to have every thing put together.

Once they were upstairs. William was in awe of his baby sister. She was sound asleep in the crib looking like a real angel totally.

"She's so beautiful dad." He says very quietly in order not to wake his sister.

After a moment...

The both of them walk outside of the nursery. As Mulder stopped to ask his son a question.

"What's wrong dad?" He asked.

"Do you have any idea who those space ships were from actually, even though you said they were from Alexandria?" Mulder looked at his son with concern considered what can actually happened on whether those ships head for Earth.

"They are dad. At least we know the three vessels were able to enter into the worm hole for now."

"Don't you have other rebel vessels that can keep an eye on those ships?" Mulder asked with moving down stairs with his son following.

"We do. However every time those ships keep disappearing on them, with the using of the cloaking devices to really mess up there navigation systems."

"It's too bad your technicians can't come up with a way to scan, there power sources once the cloaking device is put into work."

"I believe they are Dad. But it's been a few days since I have heard a report from the technicians. Even my wife Allysa and my second-in-command is pleased with the news about it. It would make it much easier in battling them better and quicker."

"Well no matter. It's time to relax and enjoy your food and drink William. We will discuss this further afterwards."

"Sure."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 **Power Struggles**

William was rather enjoying himself with visiting his parents on Earth. But his father had made him think about the situation about the alien vessels coming out of the worm holes.

Mulder having to be watching his son's face while having the desert in the living area. "What's wrong William?" Taking a bite of his apple pie having to be really good tasting.

"You know dad, I have been thinking about a great deal in what you were saying about the alien vessels. With all of allies our rebels have met up with the past few years. There has to be some one in that group that might be able to help with enhancing our energy fields in order to find a cloaked alien ship coming in and out of a worm hole." William says strongly towards his father's statement.

"What about the Alliance in Earth's solar system?" Mulder replied with seeing Scully coming in after checking in with her daughter Amanda.

"I will discuss it with Allysa and Rohan about the Alliance members. Some of them are very difficult to make them understand to have there help."

"I didn't realize William we had that many allies to help us in the long run?" Scully exclaimed with moving to sit next to her son and have her apple pie and iced tea.

"Yes mother there are many in this solar system that are willing to help. But yet are scared at the same time to get involved. It's one of the reason's why our own vessel needs help with adding additional energy sources and personnel is needed."

"So your going to head back to your vessel to try and get things back into order before deciding on fighting those aliens?"

"Certainly mother. I will have to be leaving very soon." He replied with getting up to place the empty dish onto the table.

"That's too bad William." Mulder says to his son, and a sadness falling onto his wife's demeanor.

Moments later on William's special communications device. He was in contact with his crew to have them beam him up in a few moments, while walking outside of the house and down the stairs to have a clear field.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Power Struggles

William transported abroad his vessel inside the Communications section. His wife Allysa was waiting for him with an update on the vessel's energy power reserves.

First off he gives his wife a quick kiss to the cheek. Since there were others working in the same area.

"Come with me William to engineering." She says even though it's not her position with dealing in engineering issues.

"Since when your become an engineer Allysa?" He says with a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh! Shut up William and just come with me." As the both of the couple moved out of the center and into the corridor to head for the nearest turbo elevator.

Walking inside without saying a word to each other. The turbo started to move very quickly until finally slowly down to arrive onto the engineering section of the space craft.

Walking over to the department. William was completely surprised when he saw a strange flyer in the middle of engineering with his second-in-command working on the small ship with three others.

"What's all this Allysa?" He asked looking over at the vessel with curiosity.

"Something we built in order for you to use with going after the Alexandria aliens. It's my gift to you and your rebels my dear husband."

"I know one person that is going to just love it."

"Who William?" She asked with coming closer to her husband acting like a little boy and his toys.

"My father. Hopefully you will be able to understand my request that my father and mother be a part of the plan in order to go after the aliens I was talking earlier with them."

"Well then William. You need to beam back down to your father's house and discuss the plan with your father and mother."

"Ok, I will right now." He replies with taking out the special communications device on his hip.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Power Struggles

Just after William had called back his father and mother at the house. He had his vessel flying over the destination of the house. In order not to be caught by the Earth's satellite's and military installations.

And when William transported back down to the house. Agent Fox Mulder and his wife Dana Scully were waiting for there son to walk on over to the porch and climb the stairs.

Mulder had gotten up from the grey couch having sat next to his wife. "What's going on my son?" He says with walking up to his tall son with a bear hug. As with his mother waiting for him to give him a hug on the porch.

"I have a very interesting plan to speak with you about. And for which my own wife Allysa had given to me as a gift." He says with moving over to his mother to take her into his arms for the moment.

"What was it that your wife had given to you?" Mulder asked with curiosity in his tone.

"Would you believe that she had the engineers build a small flyer to travel through any worm hole and wind up on the other side of the solar system of Alexandria."

"Really William! What type of training is involved with flying this vessel?" Mulder asked with having to wait for his son's reply.

"Very little dad. Even yourself and mother can fly the flyer without any trouble."

"That may be William. But who is going to take care of our daughter Sandra while her parents are away flying the vessel?"

"Dad, she has a point with her statement. Maybe we can take Sandra abroad the space ship and have her stay with the other children during the duration Dad and Mom are gone exploring." William says with letting out his idea in regard to Sandra.

"William promise me that you and Allysa will take good care of Sandra." Scully announced feeling some what upset for the moment.

"Of course I will mother. Sandra is going to like staying abroad with the other children. Dad don't worry about a thing. Other then the fact you and mother need to concentrate on learning the flyer and heading out exploring."

"Very well William. We will do this for you and Allysa. One thing for sure Scully and I will really be out of this world for sure. Just like Captain Kirk and the Enterprise. Even though Scully is going to be my Mister Spock."

Dana Scully laughed at her husband's crazy humor. "When do we start William?" She asked the question.

"As soon as your able to pack Sandra and your things. The sooner we get started with the training for the both of you." William stated with a off handed smile over all.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Power Struggles

Dana Scully went inside the house to pack up her daughter's belongings to take abroad the space craft. She is right! Sandra is going to enjoy being with the other children on board.

She went upstairs looking for her small suit case and other small bags to carry her baby food, toys and clothing. She will surely be needing blankets the ones that Sandra loves the most while asleep.

She can hear her husband Mulder in another room, putting together the rest of their things since they have no idea just how long they will be out in space.

He was being rather loud about it. Even though Sandra is going to be staying up never the less once they leave the house, and beam up to William's space craft.

Scully was finished as she carried the items to the edge of the stair way. No way was she going to do this herself. As she is going to ask Mulder to help bring the items down stairs.

Mulder came out of the bedroom with the belongings over his shoulder. He was able to see the baby things at the top of the stairs. "I will take the things down stairs Scully. Take it easy with having to check our daughter Sandra. I believe William is in the kitchen with her."

"Thank you Fox. I will go check on them before we transport up." Scully says with a quick kiss to his cheek before heading on down the stairs. She was tired, but she is going to wake up once she is abroad her son's vessel.

Walking into the kitchen. William was feeding Sandra with her milk bottle. "Your come a long way son for when it comes to taking care of children." Mulder said to have William laugh at his father's statement.

"Blame it on my wife Allysa and her mental abilities to teach me on how to take care of a child." As William saw that Sandra was done with her bottle.

"I will finish up here William. We are just about ready to go." Scully says to her older son William. As he hands her over to her mother to burp on her shoulder and other cleaning methods.

"Ok, I will call the ship to be ready to beam up everyone before heading out into deep space." William replied before going into the other room.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Power Struggles

Final Chapter

Fox Mulder, Dana Scully and their daughter Sandra were ready to leave with their older son William. They will be beaming up to the space craft to begin their trek out into deep space.

After closing up the house. The three of them walked outside. While William was talking to the communications center to have them beam up.

A moment later. The three of them could feel the pull of the beam to bring them up into the bow of the space craft.

Scully tells her husband Fox Mulder with help from the others. She is going to be taking Sandra to her sleeping quarters. "Talk to you, later Mulder." Mulder came over to kiss his wife on her cheek as with his daughter.

William told them that they should be leaving Earth's orbit in a few moments. He leaves to head for the bridge with his father following behind. William turned to face his father to say. "To new adventures father."

THE END


End file.
